1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to digital cameras, and in particular, to an image capturing method employing eye-gazing detection to trigger various applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are designated to be compact and cost effective, thus the computation power is limited due to power consumption and cost issues. For most of the digital cameras, response time of a digital camera may not be as fast as high end devices, thus the performance is affected by shutter latency. Shutter latency means a period of response time between button triggering and image capturing. Due to the shutter latency, it is difficult to capture a picture at the right timing, particularly when the object to be photographed is a moving living species such as humans or pets.
Furthermore, most users desire to capture the eyes of living species being photographed. In other words, the best time to take a picture may be when the eyes of living species being photographed are gazing at the digital camera. However, such a picture is difficult to acquire; especially when the object being photographed is a large group of people, a kid or a pet since they are, however, uncontrollable. Thus, it is desirable to develop an improved function for digital cameras to overcome above-mentioned problems.